Syrus Vs Jesse
by Rouvas7x7
Summary: After the traumatic events of season three, the gang decides to relax and have a good time at the beach on Saturday. Jaden and Jesse are in love and Syrus is extremely jealous. Syrus' heartbreak causes him to act out in ways he never thought possible. CONTAINS MANIA, MALE PREGNANCY, AND SHEER STUPIDITY. I wrote this story as a joke.
1. Chapter 1

Syrus sat alone in his dorm room with his head facing the floor. Tears were forming within his eyes as he sat in the dimly lit room, awaiting the return of his closest friend, Jaden. Little did Jaden know that Syrus loved him. During their first year, they shared a bit of what was a romance and than Chumley left. The arrival of Tyranno in their second year further distanced Syrus from Jaden and than of course, there always was Alexis, whom Syrus saw as a friend. Not to mention Bastian or Atticus or even Chaz and with the arrival of Jim, Axyl, and _him, _Jaden grew immensely farther from his formerly beloved Syrus. All Syrus wanted was to be with Jaden and love him and be loved in return, but thanks to all the distractions of school, friends, and life in general, Jaden paid little attention to Syrus anymore. Sure, Syrus had improved as a duelist, but he would always be second to Jaden, the school's star duelist. Even Crowler had begun to appreciate Jaden despite hating him for the first two years. This further sent Syrus' confidence spiraling downward in a never-ending cycle of doom. He felt that he had failed a sa duelist, a friend, and a lover. What would Zane say? Syrus was always trapped, caught in the shadow of his older brother's grand success and now that Zane was in the pro-league, sporting his new dark look, everyone was so obsessed with him. Syrus just could never seem to catch any of the glory that Jaden and Zane were so successful at obtaining. This unfortunate truth further provoked his own suicidal feelings to new levels. Truth be told, even if Syrus failed as a duelist, the thought of being Jaden's lover brought him much comfort and solace, but even that was impossible now because of a certain someone whom Syrus loathed with a passion. That someone was Jesse Anderson, the transfer student. Jaden and Jesse had become inseparable throughout the past few months. Even in the Duel Monsters' world, Jaden was so obsessed with finding his lost love, Jesse. It was as if he had completely forgotten about Syrus. The way Jaden acted when he was wtih Jesse was joyous. Even after all the trauma Jaden had gone through in that world, Jesse seemed to always bring out the best in him. jesse was his soul mate and Syrus knew it.

"Stupid Jesse and his stupid Rainbow Dragon..." cursed Syrus to himself. Tears began to fall down Syrus' face as he got up and ran to the door, going out to the balcony and sobbing. Startling to him, he bore witness to the very sight he dreaded. On the ground below the balcony, Jaden and Jesse stood in a state of mutual embrace, ardently kissing one another under the moonlight. Like a blade piercing his heart, Syrus nearly screamed, but caught himself befor eany sound was made. He ran back in to his room, quietly as possible, and threw himself in bed, sobbing his eyes out. He was thankful that Tyranno wasn't home or he could have surely used this as an opportunity to embarrass him to the most extreme level, as those two were always feuding. Unable to control the tears, Syrus concealed his face in his pillow. Jaden was sure to walk in any moment now...

"Love you, honey, I'll see you tomorrow," said Jaden's voice as the door opened. Syrus' skin crawled at the sound of this. As Jaden readied himself for sleep, Syrus tried his hardest to hide his crying. Jaden temporarily left the room to use the bathroom and Syrus was safe for the moment. Getting up to breathe, Syrus ran to his desk for a tissue, drying his eyes while still sobbing.

"If Jaden finds out how I really feel," cried Syrus.

"Oh, don't worry. He won't as long as I don't tell him," called a voice from behind. After nearly having a heart attack, Syrus turned to see none other than Yubel standing behind him.

"Ya... you..." panicked Syrus.

"Yes... I," replied Yubel, laughingly. "Now you know how I felt for so long, but Jaden and I have worked things out now and are getting along. It seemes to me that you have a problem with the one called Jesse." Upon hearing this, Syrus stuttered. "That's what I thought," replied Yubel. "I rather like the boy. He's an amazing duelist and he makes my Jaden happy, happier than you ever did," confirmed Yubel. After those harsh words, Syrus started to sob even harder. "Oh, no, not the water works. Alright, I guess that was harsh for me to say. Here's the thing, you blue-haired boy. You need to accept that Jaden has moved on from you and he has found true love with someone else. Sitting around crying isn't going to bring him back to you. It could distance you even further from him. For your own good, you need to move on from this and find someone else."

"But I love jaden!" interrupted Syrus.

"I can see that," said Yubel. "Jaden loves you, he just doesn't love you erotically. Wait, I sense him coming..."

"Please don't tell him!" begged Syrus.

"Oh, I won't do that. I might enslave someone and try to turn an entire school in to mindless zombies, but I would never do that. I'm warning you: grow up or you might lose his friendship forever," warned Yubel, whom disappeared. Syrus rapidly threw himself in bed, but Jaden entered the room just to see Syrus move.

"Sy? How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm good. I'm going to bed."

"Are you okay, Syrus?"

"Yeah..."

"Whatever," said Jaden. Have you seen Tyranno? He's probably out partying somehwere n campus," but Syrus did not reply.

"He doesn't even care about me enough to ask what's wrong," thought Syrus to himself. He dried his eyes and slowly drifted off in to sleep as his sad heart pounded in his chest.

In the morning, Syrus awoke to the sound of Jaden's voice. "Yeah, I'll meet you in twenty minutes. Love you, bye." These words set Syrus in a miserable mood at such an early time in the day. A burst of sadness exploded in his mind, quaking every nerve in his body. Fighting back tears yet again, Syrus pretended to sleep, but Jaden caught sight of his open eyes. "Sy? Are you up?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's Saturday and I'm heading to the beach with Jesse. Are you doing anything today?"

"No..."

"Hey, I know! Why don't you come down with me and Jesse? Axyl, Jim, and Alexis are gonna be there too!"

"Did I hear beach party?" came an unexpected voice from the top bunk as Tyranno jumped out of bed, fully dressed in his usual attire - a Duel Academy uniform customized to look like something a drill sargent would wear. "Sarg, if I heard right, than I'm in!"

"Sure, Tyranno. Everyone's gonna be there."

"Except me because I'm not going!" asserted Syrus as he lay in bed, miserable.

"Awe Sy, you really can depress anyone," said Jaden.

"Yeah, what the sarg said," said Tyranno.

"Syrus, you really have become a debbie downer, lately," admitted Jaden.

"Alright, I'll come!" shouted Syrus in a tone which rather disturbed both Jaden and Tyranno.

"Geez, Sy," said Jaden.

When the three of them were ready, they went down to the beach to find Jim, Axyl, Jesse and Alexis all waiting for them. Much to their surprise, in the distance was Atticus pushing a wheel chair-confined Zane to the beach. Seeing Zane made Syrus' stomach curl even more. Everytime Zane was around, Syrus was constantly reminded of the fact that he would always be one to walk in the shadow of Zane's success. He knew that he would never be able to live up to Zane nor would he ever win Jaden's heart and these two things devastated Syrus more than anything. Alexis and Axyl were tossing a beach ball, which Tyranno atttacked and stole from Axyl, tossing it back to Alexis and turning it in to a three-way game. Jim was cooking his special Australian-made burgers on a grill and Shirley, whom had on a pair of sunglasses, was relaxing in the shallow water with her head above the surface. Jaden immediately ran to Jesse and they hugged before kissing each other on the cheek and the sight of their mutual joy was ripping at Syrus heart, nearly tearing it in half.

"Stupid, Jesse. I knew Jaden way before you did and he should be mine. If I could just get my hands on you, I swear, you'd never go near my Jaden ever again, you asshole," cursed Syrus to himself under his breath.

"Isn't it something Syrus, how the sight of someone else's love life can really mess with one's emotions?" came Zane's unexpected Voice. Syrus nearly pissed his pants upon hearing that. What did Zane mean? Did he know the truth about Syrus' feelings and if he knew, did the others know as well? All of these questions began racing through Syrus' mind, agitating his sanity to new levels.

"I don't know what you mean," stumbled Syrus back to Zane.

"Oh, come on, Syrus. We all know that you love Jaden and it's no secret that you don't like Jesse. We've all observed how you act when those two are together and how you glare at Jesse everytime he goes near Jaden. Everyone has noticed, even Dr. Crowler." Thankfully, the others were not standing next to the two of them and Syrus assumed that what Zane was saying was between the two of them, but to change the conversation topic, Syrus insisted that Zane stop taunting him.

"Zane, go away!" begged Syrus.

"Syrus, Syrus, Syrus, how do you expect to become an adult when you can't even handle your own emotions? You have a lot to learn, little brother. I suggest either you handle what's going on in your head like a mature adult and carry on with your life or you take your sad ass home and stop bringing down everyone else. This might sound cruel, but it's the honest-to-God truth and the truth hurts. That's another lesson for one to learn. He loves Jesse, not you."

"Stop it, Zane!" cried Syrus as he pushed Zane's wheel chair away and it was sent crashing towards the waves.

"Zane!" shouted Atticus, whom was talking to Jim at the grill. Atticus went running to save Zane and pulled him from the water at the last moment. The beach ball game stopped and everyone's eyes were on Zane, now drenched in salt water.

"What's going on here?" demanded Alexis.

"Syrus pushed Zane in to the ocean!" snapped Atticus.

"Syrus?" said a shocked Alexis. Jaden and Jesse approached the scene and they both looked at Syrus with shock. Even Shirley crawled to the scene to witness what was happening. Jesse had his arm over Jaden's shoulders and this sight disgusted Syrus, whom was speechless upon everyone staring at him.

"Syrus, why would you do that, little trooper?" asked Tyranno.

"I...I... was just joking and I didn't mean to hurt him," pleaded Syrus.

"Syrus, I think it's time that you tell the truth," said Jaden. "I know the real reason you pushed Zane. I asked him to talk to you about it and you got angry and did what you did," assured Jaden. "Sy, I heard you talking to yourself in your sleep last night. You were threatening to kill Jesse. That's why I called Zane and asked him to talk to you." Syrus started crying as everyone stared at him in bewilderment. He finally broke down.

"I admit it! Jaden, I love you, but you love him!" sobbed Syrus as he pointed to Jesse. "All I want is for you to love me back, but that will never happen because he's in your life," sobbed Syrus as tears streamed down his face. "I wish I would have just left Duel Academy two years ago that night I was building the raft, but Jaden, you stopped me! If I would have known I'd turn out to be this much of a failure in two years and that you would end up loving someone else than I would have never let you talk me in to staying!" as he fell to his knees and his nose starting dripping. "Jaden, I want you so badly!"

The tension in the air was very awkward as Syrus sobbed more and more. Everyone just stared at him, flabberghasted at his tantrum. Alexis almost reached out to put her hand on his shoulder, but caught herself and stopped before she did so. Jesse, spoke up.

"Syrus, listen. I know you love Jaden and have loved him for a long time, but he loves me. I'm the one he's chosen, not you and you just have to accept that. There's someone else out there for you. You just haven't found them yet," said Jesse. Syrus stopped his sobbing at those "awful" words and glared at Jesse.

"You..."

Jesse stared at him in an awkward silence, unsure of what to say next.

"You're the reason I can't be with Jaden. I hate you. I HATE YOU!" screamed Syrus as he attacked Jesse, trying to choke him. At this moment, Axyl punched Syrus and he fell to ground, sobbing. "That hurt!"

"That's what you get, asshole," said Axyl as he brushed off Jesse's shirt. Syrus than got up and shouted again, threatening Jesse even more. Jaden was speechless and did not know what to say. As Syrus ran to attack Jesse again, Jim threw his boomerang at Syrus' head, knocking him down. When the boomerang came back to him, Jim shook his head.

"Nasty, little, blue-headed boy. Back in 'Stralia we have a name for little varments like you - wackos."

Syrus now had a big bruise on his head and he sobbed even harder before making another threat to Jesse. Jesse, feeling a bit apprehensive upon hearing the threatening words of the little, blue-haired boy, looked to Axyl and frowned.

"You know what to do," said Jesse to Axyl as Syrus, now near the water, got up to attack Jesse again. Once he started charging towards the wielder of the crystal beast deck, Axyl shoved Syrus down to the ground again and than kicked him in to the water.

"Come on, let's go to another beach. Somewhere away from him," said Tyranno. Everyone agreed and the group of friends picked up all of their belongings and went farther down the beach, away from Syrus. Syrus, angry and torn as hell, ran to a cliff next to the red dorm, where he watched from high up, the wonderful beach party that the others had by the waves below. Syrus finally accepted the truth that he could never be with Jaden and he spent the rest of the day trying to come up with a way he could apologize to the others for his behavior. THE END.


	2. Chapter 2

Later in the day, Syrus lay down in the grass with his face pressing against the ground. He hated himself and what was even worse was that his friends now hated him. He embarrassed himself so badly in front of all of them. He wished he could take it back, but he knew that he couldn't and that disturbed him to no end. He started to whimper and imagined himself in Jaden's arms, sobbing as his wanna-be love embraced him lovingly, but he knew it would never happen because of the presence of someone called Jesse.

"Jaden..." moaned Syrus.

"What the hell are you doing?" came the same spiteful voice that frightened Syrus the previous night, causing him to look up and see Yubel standing before him. "Well? I told you what not to do and what did you do? You went and did it and now you're crying because Jaden doesn't like you anymore. How pathetic!"

"You told him! You had to of! I know it!" cried Syrus as he jumped up and tried to hit Yubel, but his hand went right through her.

"Wanna try hitting me again?" smiled the duel spirit.

"Oh, yeah, that doesn't work. BUT STILL, YOU TOLD HIM EVEN THOUGH YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T!"

"No, I didn't. You were throwing a tantrum in your sleep last night and he heard you. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sound of it. You were trying to seem tough and you failed miserably. Even Tyranno heard it. And besides, even if it wasn't for the tantrum, everyone already knew by the way you act around him when Jesse is near. Don't try to blame it on me. Jaden already heavily suspected your true feelings LONG before last night. I was trying to help you last night because I knew it was coming to this. I told you to grow up and accept things as they are so you wouldn't lose Jaden's friendship forever, but now look what happened. You threw that little tantrum of your's at the beach and now you've lost all your friends. Don't blame me for your own stupidity."

"I want Jaden! Agh!" cried Syrus as he fell to his knees again and snot started dripping from his nose.

"I don't get paid enough to deal with this," said Yubel to herself.

She continued to watch Syrus sob and it made her rather uncomfortable. After about a minute of it, she slapped her hand against her forehead and rolled her eyes, preparing to leave.

"I'm outta here. See ya, blue-haired boy," and she vanished.

Syrus cried and cried until his eyes burned. He knew that Jaden would never want to be with him after the events of the day, but at the same time, he knew that crying would not do him any good. He looked at his deck, his stupid Roid deck and remembered when Zane insulted it a year prior at the Genex Tournament.

"I can't duel. I'm horrible. I need to leave this island tonight for good. So, it's settled. I'm outta here tonight and I'm never, ever coming back to this horrible place."

Down at the beach, the gang was having a great time. Tyranno was dominating at beach volleyball against Alexis and Axel. Jim was laying in the sand, sporting his sun glasses. Zane sat in his wheelchair and Atticus was on the ground next to him and they were making amiable conversation, and lastly, Jesse and Jaden sat at the edge of the shore with their feet in the water as they held hands. It had been a wonderful day and everyone was enjoying themself and trying their best to forget the unfortunate even which occured earlier.

"I love you, Jess," smiled Jaden.

"I know," exclaimed Jesse.

"I'll never give you up, no matter how much Syrus wants me to. You're the one I want, not him."

"I trust you, J."

Dusk was approaching and Syrus had packed all his things and bid farewell to Duel Academy. He tried to put Jaden out of his mind, but he just couldn't do it. Fighting back tears again, he ran to the shoreline and dragged out the old raft from that night two years prior. He stored it behind some rocks just in case he would ever need it again.

"Well, here I go. I guess this is it. Bye, Duel Academy. It's been real."

He placed the raft in the water and positioned himself upon it with his very few opisitions in a large backpack he had strapped to his back. Off in to the infinite blue he went, struggling to paddle as the tranquil waters kept his vehicle afloat. He had gotten away enough from the island that with a bit more time, he could see it start to vanish on the horizon. Suddenly, his raft started to fall apart as the weathered robes that held it together came undone.

"No, no, no, no NO! AGH!" shouted Syrus as he tried to force the logs back together again. "Someone help me!"

Suddenly, the entire raft came undone and it was a bit of a distance back to the island. Syrus plummeted to the water below and struggled to keep himself above the surface. He did not know whow to swim and believed this to be the end. He began shouting at the top of his lungs, trying to get someone's attention, but no one seemed to answer.

"HELP ME, SOMEONE! PLEASE, SOMEONE! I CAN'T SWIM! I DON'T HAVE A LIFE JACKET. FUCK!"

Back at the beach party, the gang was having a bonfire as dusk had finally arrived and everyone was sitting around it, talking and reminiscing about all their memories. Jim was playing his guitar, singing and strumming to some beautiful Australian rock song,Tyranno had just downed about twenty roasted marshmallows, Jesse and Jaden were cuddling, and all was perfect.

"Do you guys hear something?" asked Jaden.

"Come to think of it, I do," said Axel.

"It sunds like someone's in trouble," said Alexis.

''Where is it coming from?" asked Zane.

"It sounds like... out in the ocean somewhere," answered Axel.

"It sounds like... Syrus," gasped Alexis.

"Oh, geez. What's he got himself in to now?" asked Jaden, rolling his eyes.

"Hold on, I got a pair of binoculars in my rucksack," began Axel. Once he fetched them, he began to look out at the sea, trying to locate the blue-haired boy. "There he is! He's a little far out there, but it looks like he's drowning. There some logs or something floating around him. Why doesn't he try to grab on to one?"

"Oh, no. He tried to build a raft gain," said Jaden.

"We better go save him," said Alexis. "Even though he totally brought this all on himself. Jim, Axel, go get one of the boats from the dock. IT looks like we're going to have to go out there. Be as fast as possible though."

Jaden looked over at Jesse, who bore a shocked expression upon his face.

"This is ridiculous, J. I'm not saying not to save him, but I mean, really, what the hell is he doing?" asked Jesse.

"I agree completely. He's being so ludicrous right now. I can't believe that this is happening. I think Tyranno and I need to move out of the red dorm."

"You can stay with me in blue," smiled Jesse.

"That'd be awesome," agreed Jaden.

A few minutes later, a speed boat arrived and Axel was driving it. Jaden, Jesse, Alexis, and Tyranno boarded it to help with Syrus. Atticus stayed behind with the wheel chair-confined Zane and Shirley the crocodile. The gang rushed to the spot where Syrus was and found him struggling an dswallowing salt water.

"Jaden... you came!"

"Take my hand, Syrus," said Jaden as he extended his armt o his blue-headed, whimpy friend.

He pulled Syrus up in to the boat and Syrus had the biggest smile upon his face. Once Syrus finished coughing up salt water, he looked in to Jaden's eyes and stared at him for a moment.

"Now's the moment," thought Syrus to himself. He licked his lips and went in for the kiss. Closing his eyes, he stuck his tongue right down Jaden's throat and enjoyed it more than he had ever enjoyed anything. Little did he see the horrified and disgusted expression upon Jaden's face. Jaden smacked him.

"Ow, that hurt!" shouted Syrus.

"What were you just doing with my boyfriend?" shouted Jesse.

"Shut up. Jaden came to rescue me because he loves me," snapped Syrus, corssing his arms.

"No, I didn't," replied Jaden instantly as he began to spit in the ocean, trying to rid his mouth of Syrus' saliva.

"Whataya mean?" asked Syrus.

"It means he doesn't like you, idiot," replied Axel as he began to drive back to the island.

"Jaden, you love me, don't you?" pleaded Syrus.

"No, Syrus. I really don't and you need to get over yourself."

"Syrus, what did Zane tell you to do?" asked Aleixs. "He said that you need to grow up and move on. Now, we're all telling you to do that."

They reached the shore and they all left the boat. Zane, Atticus, and Jim were all waiting for them and they all gathered around Syrus once again.

"Syrus, you sicken me. What did I tell you, little brother?" said Zane realistically.

"I'm leaving the red dorm tomorrow, Syrus. No, actually, tonight and Tyranno's coming with me," said Jaden.

"Jaden, you can't! Where are you going to go?"

"I'll be staying with my boyfriend, Jesse," smiled Jaden.

Once again, Syrus began to sob, but no one even cared anymore and they all told him to leave and do some growing up. That night, both Jaden and Tyranno gathered all their things from the red dorm and left. Jaden went to stay with Jesse and Tyranno went to stay with Axel.

"I have to find some way to get Jaden back. I still love him and I'll never make it without him," said Syrus to himself placidly as he lay in bed, grief-stricken.

At the blue, dorm, the gang was all gathered in the spa, relaxing in the warm water. Jesse had his arm around his boyfriend and Tyranno, Alexis, Zane, Atticus, Axel, and Jim all sat around them, taking in the comfortable scenery of the warm room.

"I'm so glad you're with me," said Jesse.

"So am I," replied Jaden and they kissed.

Everyone else watched and went "Awe." It was a great night.


	3. Chapter 3

It is my pleasure to proudly present the final installment in the "Syrus Vs. Jesse" saga.

About seven years had passed since the gang had graduated from Duel Academy. Since then, they all seemed to be leading wonderful lives, while still maintaining their close-knit friendships with one another. Although they had entered adulthood and each had to go their own separate ways, they never forgot one another.

The most successful of the group was Zane Truesdale, whom went on to become the second greatest duelist to ever live. After he recovered from his heart problems and no longer had to be confined to a wheelchair, he went on to do what he does best - duel. Every opponent he challenged always succumbed to defeat. Zane even defeated the ruthless Seto Kaiba in a legendary duel that went on for more than two hours. In fact, the only duelist that Zane could not beat was The King of Games, Yugi Muto, himself. Also in that time, Zane and his best friend, Atticus Rhodes grew very close to one another and eventually tied the knot. Although they made it clear that they never wanted to have children, they were not at all hesitant to marry one another.

Atticus Rhodes married his best friend-turned lover, Zane Truesdale, a legendary duelist. Atticus, light-hearted and calm as he was always seemed to bring out the best in Zane, despite the latter's oftentimes dark, serious, and cynical personality. When he wasn't traveling the world with Zane in his many tournaments, he was running a dueling night club in Domino City.

Jaden Yuki went on to have a successful career in the dueling pro-leagues, placing eleventh in the world finals. After his final year at Duel Academy, he overcame the trauma he went through and regained his joyful, light-hearted personality that he seemed to lose that year, without losing the maturity he gained via his traumatic experiences. He married his sweetheart, Jesse Anderson, and they frequently traveled to compete in notorious dueling tournaments around the world.

Jesse Anderson went on to become one of the most successful duelists in the world, placing fifth in the world championship, only a few spaces behind Zane Truesdale. He and his husband, Jaden Yuki, lived a wonderful life together that was full of frequent travel. Recently, he and Jaden were contemplating having children and if so they do, they decided that their good friend, Alexis Rhodes, would be the godmother and their other good friend, Tyranno Hassleberry, would be the godfather.

After graduating from Duel Academy, Alexis Rhodes went to a duel college in America, where she worked very hard to get a Ph.D in Duel Monsters. After securing a deal in the pro-leagues, she experienced a great winning streak before settling down as a professor at a dueling university.

Upon graduating, Tyranno Hassleberry, found a deal to duel in the pro-league. He used his dinosaur-obsessed, drill sergeant-esque personality to stomp his way to victory in many duels. He also found love with his friend, Axel Body, and the two of them engaged in a relationship.

Axel Brody went on to have a very successful career in the dueling pro-league, blazing his way to victory with his pyro deck. He married his love, Tyranno Hasssleberry. In his dueling career, he was notorious for wowing the audience with tactic and stealth grand entrances, thanks to his warrior-esque upbringing.

Jim Cook became the Australian champion of dueling and began having a successful career in the pro-league. He and his pet, Shirley the crocodile, traveled the world together. Surprisingly, he never married nor did he have any interest in such a thing due to his outlaw nature. He felt that marriage and children would "tie him down."

Chazz Princeton, after being disowned by his corporate millionaire family, decided it best to pursue his dream of going to the pro-leagues. He became a successful duelist and engaged in a romantic relationship with Aster Phoenix. After all these years, the Ojamas still cease to leave him alone, much to his utter annoyance.

Everyone from the GX gang seemed to have a great life, forecasting a blissful future for all of them. Despite being physically separated oftentimes, they always remained in contact with one another and never lost each other's friendship.

All of them seemed to forget their former friend, Syrus Truesdale. Even Zane did not speak to his younger brother after he almost killed him by pushing his wheelchair-confined body in to the waves at the beach that day. After graduating with surprisingly higher marks than he would have expected, Syrus attempted to secure a deal in the pro-league and almost did, but he could not take the pressure of the frequent traveling and the countless millions of potential fans. He chose not to go through with a deal, dropping out halfway through the contract process. His biggest problem was that he never gave himself credit for his few accomplishments, preferring to wallow in his own misery. After seven long years, he never stopped loving his former best friend, Jaden Yuki. Every night and every day for all those years, Syrus was haunted by his loss of his beloved Jaden. These days, Syrus was distant from everyone, bussing tables at a diner and going home and drinking his sorrows away. Jaden was Syrus' true love and he never stopped loving Jaden, but Jaden did not love him and everyday Syrus grieved over that tragic loss, vowing never to let himself love anyone else the same way that he loved Jaden.

In his apartment, Syrus sat on the couch, drinking beer. Physically, he hadn't changed much ; he was average-height, frail, and had bushy blue hair and glasses. His pet chinchilla was running on its wheel in its cage, as he sat sulking in his own anguish. There were squashed beer cans all over the floor, but he didn't care. A pile of dirty laundry was sitting on the coffee table as he grabbed the television remote, turning the channel to the Dueling Network. It was a broadcast of a tournament duel. Syrus occasionally watched this channel as he reminisced of his days as a duelist in training at Duel Academy, but he couldn't watch it for too long for it made him feel guilty for not living up to his true potential. He looked over at his old Roid deck, laying on a table in the corner of the room, but he didn't care. Looking back to the screen, he wondered who was dueling.

"And today we are pleased to announce that we have with us, the worldwide superstar duelist, Jesse Anderson!" exclaimed the announcer as the camera went to Jesse, who was standing tall and proud, exhibiting confidence unlike anything Syrus ever felt in his own life.

"Yuck!" shouted Syrus as he turned off the television and slammed the remote down upon the coffee table. "Stupid Jesse and his stupid Rainbow Dragon. Ugh, how I hate him."

Feeling upset, Syrus stormed in to the kitchen and began rummaging through the mail on the table. He found a particular envelope that read "Duel Academy Class reunion."

"What's this?" asked Syrus to himself.

He read the letter and realized that it was an invitation to his class reunion at Duel Academy. He looked around his dirty apartment, trying to find his best clothes so that he could go.  
>"This could be my chance to reconcile with Jaden," smiled Syrus to himself. "I hope that Jesse isn't there. Ugh, if he is…"<p>

For the next three weeks, Syrus saved up enough money to buy himself a plane ticket to Duel Academy Island, as well as for a make over which he thought would make Jaden find him attractive. One day, he sat in the spa, reading a magazine as he sat under the hair dryer while pleasantly humming to himself.

"Jaden's gonna think I looks so hot! I'll show that Jesse," giggled Syrus to himself.

He cleaned up his apartment, while straightening up his appearance, holding high hopes that just maybe, Jaden would leave Jesse and return to him. Oh, how Syrus longed for the affection of his beloved aniki like he had with him in their first two years at Duel Academy.

"I've gotta show Jaden that I've matured so he doesn't think I'm still that insane brat he hated in our last semester all those years ago. I can't attack Jesse this time or try to make out with Jaden, unless he wants me to of course," laughed Syrus to himself. For the first time in months, he actually was smiling.

MEANWHILE…

"J?" called Jesse.

"Yeah?"

"I'm free all next week. Do you want to go on any vacations or anything?"

"Well, I did get a letter from Duel Academy. They're having their class reunion and I'd love to go and scare the crap out of Crowler."

"Alright, I guess we can go to that," said Jesse.

"Yeah, I'd love to see every one again," exclaimed Jaden. "I'll call every one and see if they're going too!"

The next week, everyone was gathered in the Duel Academy's dueling arena. Dr. Crowler was standing at a podium, giving greetings to every one who had returned. It was class reunion and Jaden and Jesse were sitting at a table with all their friends. Little did everyone know who was about to deliver their grand entrance…

"It's so great to see y'all again," said Jesse.

"We need to plan our own reunions so we can get together more often," said Alexis.

"I didn't even graduate from this school. Thanks for inviting' me anyway," said Jim.

Everyone turned their attention to Dr. Crowler, still dressed in his signature blue trench coat, as he began to announce the guests of honor.

"I would especially like to welcome our most successful alumni ever, Mr. Zane Truesdale," as a spotlight shone upon Zane and the entire room clapped for him.

"Now, to get on with the festivities. We have all kinds of delicious treats laying upon the buffet table waiting for you over there."

All of a sudden, Dr. Crowler was interrupted. The closed doors were kicked open with a loud bang and everyone wondered just who it was that had entered the room. Turning their faces towards the direction of the doors, everyone stared at the person whom had just entered.

He had on sky blue, sparkling platform shoes, super tight jeans that perfectly matched the shoes, a white belly-button shirt with light blue polka dots scattered across it, white and sky blue bangles upon his wrists, glasses, and more blush than that of all the ladies in the room combined, which perfectly complimented his long, light blue hair, which was curled gently. It was Syrus Truesdale. He held one hand upon his hip as the other hand was held out before him in a rather delicate manner. The spotlight shone upon him and the entire room stared with their jaws wide open as he began to strut like a runway model, swinging his butt, as he made his way to a vacant table next to the gang.

"Sorry, I'm late everyone. I got caught up at the salon. I just had my nails painted this scrumptious shade of blue. I could just eat them. Mmm…" confessed Syrus to the entire room.

"No… he didn't…" said Alexis.

"Yeah… he did," replied Tyranno.  
>The one who seemed to be the most disturbed was Zane, whom had nothing to say. His eyes were wider than anyone had ever seen them and his jaw hung wide open at the sight of his disowned younger brother.<p>

"He looks ridiculous," stated Zane.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," said Jim.

"He doesn't seriously believe he looks hot, does he?" asked Axel.

"Jaden, after all these years, he still wants you?" asked Jesse.

"Yeah, I think so," replied Jaden reluctantly.

Syrus giggled and looked at Jaden, waving girlishly as if he was trying to portray himself as a stereotypical dumb blonde.

Jaden abruptly turned his head, trying to ignore his former friend. Jesse rolled his eyes and gave Syrus the middle finger. Even Dr. Crowler halted his speech and seemed to stutter as he stared at the strange anomaly that had just entered the room, speechless.

"Well… that was interesting," began Dr. Crowler. "MOVING ON… I am so pleased to have you all gathered here tonight…"

Syrus would not stop staring at Jaden and kept blowing him kisses and when Jesse started to curl his fist, Syrus still would not back down. He closed his eyes and began moving his lips as if he was pretending to be making out with Jaden.

'Jaden, people are staring," said Alexis.

"I know. Someone please get him to stop harassing me," pleaded Jaden as he covered his face with his hands, displaying absolute loathing for Syrus.

Syrus sprayed his mouth with breath freshener and continued to blow kisses to Jaden, not ceasing to demonstrate his absolute adoration for his beloved "aniki." He finally spoke.

"Oh, Jaden… How 'bout you come over here and give your old pal Sy a big reunion hug?" asked Syrus in a voice tone that sounded like that of a prostitute.

"Hey, Syrus… How 'bout you get over yourself and leave Jaden the hell alone," replied Axel in a similar tone of voice.

The music started playing and everyone went to the dance floor, ready to boogie. Jaden and Jesse were dancing together, trying to ignore all traces of Syrus, whom would not give up his lustful pursuit of Jaden. Syrus walked near them and started dancing by himself, shaking his ass and doing what looked like an attempt at some hip hop-style groove. Everyone simply stared at him as he utterly humiliated himself, but he refused to let their opinions stop him. He kept glancing at Jaden, winking at him as if he was trying be suggestive. Finally, he purposely bumped in to Jesse, knocking him to the floor as he grabbed Jaden's hands and smiled at him suggestively.

"Ew, Syrus, get off me! You've taken this way too far. What don't you get? I love Jesse, not you! Go away!" asserted Jaden, but Syrus would not stop smiling. He winked at Jaden and continued shaking his ass.

"Oh, Jaden, I know you want me. We're gonna boogie all night, baby," smiled Syrus.

Behind Jaden, Yubel stood, smacking her hand against her forehead.

"After all these years, he's still this desperate?" asked Yubel.

"Yep," answered Jaden.

Syrus showed no intention of stopping his attemption seduction of Jaden, eventually bumping his crotch against Jaden's. That was the final straw… Jesse had enough and he stormed over to Syrus, grabbed his wrist, and said what had to be said.

"I've had enough of your shit. Go away. Jaden does not like you, he will never like you, and he never, ever loved you!" shouted Jesse.

"That's not true! Before you cam in to the picture in our senior ear, Jaden and I were a couple our first two years," snapped Syrus.

"Syrus, we weren't even that serious. It's time for you to go home," asserted Jaden.

"Oh, Jaden, you really know how to look feisty. Rawr!" growled Syrus as he went in for the kiss.

Jaden, thinking fast, shoved his hand in Syrus' face as Jesse knocked him to the ground.

"Ugh, you made me break a nail!" squealed Syrus.

""Ugh, Syrus go away. I hate you! Leave me alone, you nasty little pervert!"

"I know you don't mean that and, Jaden," whimpered Syrus. It was obvious that he was finally starting to break.

"Jaden, you don't mean that…" cried Syrus, his eyes watering.

"Yeah, I do," asserted Jaden.

Syrus broke down, tears falling from his eyes as he ran out of the arena, sobbing.

"Good riddance," said Zane, whom was standing near by.

Syrus ran outside to the beach and fell to his knees sobbing. He realized that his plan did not work and that his potential relationship with Jaden had no hope. Sobbing, something peculiar appeared before him. The evil duel spirit of Berserk Gorilla appeared before him.

"Syrus, what's wrong?"

"Who are you?"

"A friend. I've been watching over you."

"Jaden will never love me!" sobbed Syrus.

"Well, we'll make him love you," laughed Berserk Gorila. Just use polymerization ad I'll show you what I mean."

Feeling desperate, Syrus complied , using his spell card as the creature had asked and something he never thought would happen, happened. His muscles began to rapidly enlarge to abnormal rates, fur grew all around his body, and his eyes glowed piercing blue. Also, he grew to fifteen feet tall. He had fused himself with Berserk Gorilla.

Back at the reunion, everyone seemed to finally be having a great time. Jaden, now away from Syrus for good apparently, was smiling as he ate his dinner. Gathered at the table for their meal, the gang discussed all the recent events in their lives.

"J and I are thinking of having kids. Especially since Kaiba Corporation releases that new drug that allows male pregnancy. Well, J's wants to be the one to carry it for nine months," laughed Jesse.

"We want Tyranno and Axel to be the godfathers and Alexis to be the godmother," said Jaden.

"Oh, I 'd love to!" exclaimed Alexis.

"I'll help you guys raise the little trooper if ya'll want me to," laughed Tyranno.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking and everyone came to an abrupt silence. Outisde the large glass window on the other side of the room stood the large gorilla-like beast. He growled and stared in toi the room, trying to pinpoint his target. Everyone was frightened and stared blankly at the thing, which smashed its way through the window and rushed through the room to Jaden.

"Guys, help me! AGH!" screamed Jaden.

"J!" yelled Jesse as he tried to grab his husband's hand. Axel tried to shoot the thing with a sleeper dart from his duel disk of a weapon, but it was to no success. Also, Jim tried to throw his boomerang at it and Tyranno tried to tackle it, but neither succeeded. When his boomerang returned to him, Jim scowled at the creature as Tyranno lay on the floor, panting.

Holding Jaden in its grasp, the beast ran back through the window and in to the dusk.

"What just happened!" shouted Atticus.

"A giant gorilla just broke in, crashed the reunion, and kidnapped Jaden, " said Axel.

"Was it me or did that gorilla have blue fur, blue nails, tight jeans, and a white belly-button shirt?" asked Alexis.

"Yeah, it did," admitted Zane.

"Looks like the little varmint found some way to turn himself in to a giant gorilla," speculated Jim.

"We gotta save Jaden!" shouted Tyranno.

"We know! The question is 'How?" stated Zane.

"My friends, please remain calm…" began Dr. Crowler at the podium. "That was different… Oh, Jaden boy, that thing snatched him. We'll go on a witch hunt if we must to bring him back to us!" declared Crowler, indicating that he really did care about Jaden.

"Let's go on a monkey hunt!" said Axel, holding his duel disk of a weapon in the air.

Everyone from the reunion ran through the broken glass and followed the trail of blue hair (which indicated that the gorilla was shedding really badly) and found the creature atop the cliff by the red dorm, holding Jaden and smooching him. Jaden was covered in gorilla slobber.

Wielding duel disks at the ready, everyone from the reunion cornered the beast with Jaden's friends leading the way. They cornered the gorilla at the cliff and refused to back down.

"Syrus, were giving you one chance to give us Jaden!" declared Jesse.

"Help me!" screamed Jaden, utterly traumatized and sickened by what was going on.

"Syrus, we mean it!" shouted Alexis.

"You leave us no coice, varmint," began Jim. "Ya'll ready?"

"We are," answered Zane.

According to plan, everyone summoned their best monsters and the creatures appeared before them. Zane summoned the Cyber Dragons, Jim his fossil monsters, Alexis her Cyber Dancers, Tyranno his Dinos, Jesse his Crystal Beasts, etc. Also, Jaden's won deck seeemd to react to the event and a few of the Elemental Heroes, Neos, Yubel, and the Neo Spacians appeared. These monsters stood before hundreds of monsters summoned by people in the crowd. Syrus was surrounded.

"Give it up, Syrus. You can't win," stated Dr. Crowler.

Syrus began to jump up and down, quaking the cliff. Jesse, in a last minute effort, summoned his greatest beast, the divine Rainbow Dragon. The beautiful white dragon floated in the air above everyone and all smiled at its sight.  
>"Syrus, put down my husband or my dragon'll blast you to the next world," warned Jesse.<p>

Syrus knew that he could never stand up to the Rainbow Dragon, but refused to surrender Jaden. Thinking quickly, Elemental hero Neos rushed to Jaden while Syrus was contemplating his next move, and swooped him from his arms.

"Jaden, you're safe!" shouted Alexis as Neos flew high enough in to the air, holding Jaden so that Syrus could not reach them. Syrus began to jump up and down again as he swung his arms at the crowd as if he was going to try to hurt them.

"Rainbow Dragon, destroy him," commanded Jesse and that it did. Rainbow Dragon released a devastating blast of light from its mouth, knocking Syrus off the cliff and seemingly destroying him for good. Everyone recalled their duel spirits back to their decks as the gang gathered around the edge of the cliff to look down at the waves below. Neos brought Jaden back to his friends. Frightened, Jaden was hugged by nearly everyone.

"Jaden, why are you so wet?" asked Atticus.

"It… smooched… me," stuttered Jaden, utterly traumatized.

In the water below, Syrus floated on his back with broken teeth and ripped clothing. A single tear ran down his cheek over his beloved Jaden, whom he now realized would never love him.

Everyone else returned to the reunion and had a great night. Dr. Crowler tried his best to calm down everyone after the odd event that had just occurred. When the reunion was over, Jaden and Jesse went home, greatly anticipating the next reunion, and they invited all their friends back to their mansion for a reunion of their own. It would occasion. Still after all these years, they all kept in contact with one another and were still friends. THE END.


	4. Epilogue

** EPILOGUE**

Two years after the Duel Academy reunion, Jaden and Jesse happily announced to their friends that they were expecting. Jaden, via a drug recently released by Kaiba Corporation, became pregnant with his and Jesse's children. Now that male pregnancy was commercial trend enabled by the said drug, men's bodies were able to adapt to pregnancy and fertilization of their own sperm by another man's sperm. Jaden's sperm were now fertilized by Jesse's sperm and within him was an embryo. With Alexis and Tyranno already named as the godparents, Jaden and Jesse were throwing baby shower for Jaden, the father, er… mother to be. He and Jesse decided that even though he is a man, he would be referred to as the mother because he would be the one to carry the child. At their large mansion in Domino City, they were getting ready for the baby shower and all their friends were soon to arrive.

"Jess, can you help me put up these decoration?" asked Jaden, whom had a huge bump in front of his stomach.

"Sure, J," answered Jesse.

The doorbell rang and it was Alexis, whom picked up the cake from a local bakery. She came early to help decorate and with her was her girlfriend Blair Finnigan. Together, the four of them finished decorating their huge parlor. Within an hour, the room was marvelously decorated with streamers and balloons of bright, vibrant colors and food was placed on a table against one of the walls. It was a lovely sight and by the time everything was ready, Jaden threw himself down upon the couch.

"Dang it, Jesse. My hormones are kicking in. I swear, I can't wait to get this kid outta me."

"Hang in there, J. Only a couple more months," assured Jesse.

The doorbell rang again and it was Tyranno and his husband With them, they brought a few presents wrapped in colorful wrapping papers. Shortly after, Zane and Atticus, Jim, Bastian, and Chaz and Aster Phoenix arrived, possessing gifts for the new Yuki-Anderson. Everyone was talking and having a good time.

"Here you go, Sarg. This is for you from me," said Tyranno. Jaden opened the present and his jaw dropped.

"Mom jeans? Really Tyranno?" laughed Jaden.

"Yeah! Hey, we also got you this. It's for the new little trooper though! From me and uncle Axel," exclaimed Tyranno as he handed Jaden another brightly-colored package.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll love this plush dinosaur and a child-safe spy kit for novices. I'm guessing the spy kit's from you, Axel," smiled Jaden.

"Exactly," nodded Axel.

"Now on to Alexis and Blair," began Jaden as he opened their vibrant colored packages. "Awe, our kid'll love this! A teddy bear and some story books! Thanks, Lex!"

Jaden and Jesse finished opening the other presents. Zane and Atticus gave a special custom-made duel disk for when the child gets older, Jim gave a boomerang and an talisman blessed by an Australian Aborgine shaman, Bastian gave special glow-in-the-dark duel monster cards, and Chazz and Aster Phoenix gave a monetary gift of a savings bond for the child. In the mail, they received from Dr. Crowler text books on elementary dueling strategies for the child.

"Even Crowler sent a gift!" cheered Jaden.

Everyone was so happy and Jaden and Jesse sat next to one another on the couch, catching u with all their friends, laughing and talking for they knew that their circle of love and support was complete and wholesome and that their child would grow up well and healthy.


End file.
